Oceanic Flight 815  Buffy Style
by x.Loving.Hearts.x
Summary: After many years of fighting evil, Buffy has retired from being a Slayer, now after 12 years, she is now the survivor of a plane crash on an island. She must survive with the help of the other survivors, and survive the hidden dangers the island holds.
1. Chapter 1

Oceanic Flight 815 - Lost Buffy Style

I have recently been hooked on the television series LOST and have been trying to find crossovers with BtVS and LOST and realized that not many people have written any and thought 'Hell since no one is writing any, why not make one u myself' and here I am written my first ever BtVS and Lost crossover.

In this story Buffy is older, she is 32 (but looks to be in her early 20's), 12 years after the destruction of Sunnnydale and has grown taller, so she's not 5'2-3, she's about 5'8. This is completely AU but is following the script of Lost, mostly, but is manly AU. Oh, and no offense to anyone, but I hate Kate and Shannon, not sure why thou, but I just do.

I do not own BtVS or Lost, they belong to their rightful owners and I am only using them for the enjoyment of others and also to help me get better at writing stories. So enjoy!

Pilot - Part 1

"The hell" Buffy muttered, as she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was lying facedown in sand and slowly turned her head to see totally chaos going on around her. Wreckage from the plane were everywhere, people screaming in pain, agony and distress. Buffy slowly got up from the ground saw that she was covered in cuts and bruises and had a terrible pain coming from her head. She put her hand on her head and quickly pulled it away when she felt it was wet and saw blood. She realized that she had a cut on her temple and it was dripping blood down on the left side of her face.

"Shit," Buffy groaned as the cut throbbed in pain, and grabbed her head, but shook it off realizing that the people around her needed help. Just as Buffy was going over to help, a man walked in front of the planes engine and was sucked in causing an explosion that took Buffy and other people off their feet and into the ground, and people were soon running away in fright.

As Buffy got to her feet, she heard the sound of coming groaning and looked up to see that the wing of the plane was staring to wobble and saw two people sitting directly underneath it.

"Hey! Hey!" she screamed as she ran to the two, "Get up! Get up right now!"

The two people, looked startled and stared at her, and looked up at the wing noticing that it was moving. The large man leapt up and tried to get the pregnant blonde up from the ground. Running up to them quickly thanks to her Slayer speed, she helped her to her feet and very quickly tried to get them far away from the wing and as they cleared the area quickly the wing crashed down causing a huge explosion which knocked the three of them clear off their feet and into the sand.

That huge explosion caused more smaller ones around the wreckage causing many of the survivors to scream and panic even more than before.

Buffy groaned as sand got into her head wound, but ignored the throbbing wound to turn to the two next to her. "Are you two ok?" she asked, and when both of them nodded, she turned to the large man, "Listen, stay with her, okay?"

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere" the man replied obviously shocked at what just happened. Buffy left them alone going over to see if anyone else needed help, when she noticed a man that was sitting next to the plane, with his shirt all bloodied up, staggered into the bushed looking slightly disorientated and took off after him.

As she took off after the man, she finally found him next to a tree with both his jacket and shirt off, noticing the bloody gash on his back. As to not to startle the injured man, she softly spoke out, "Hey are you alright?" She winced when the man whipped his head around to look at her, "That looks pretty bad" Buffy said and the man turned his whole body towards her.

"Did you ever use a needle" he said to use gesturing with his hand like a needle and thread, Buffy nodded her head, "Yeah, I've sewn before" she replied to the man. "That's fantastic. Listen, do you have a second. I could use a little help here," he trailed off, almost waiting for her to reply.

"Oh, right" Buffy exclaimed, realizing why he asked for her help and moved to help him. "Look, I'd do it myself, I'm a doctor, but I just can't reach it" he said to her showing her the gash that was still dripping with blood.

"Yes, sure I can help" she said gently helping him sit down and kneeled down next to him, "Thank you" he said reaching down to the ground and handed her a small body of liquor of some sort and a small sewing kit. She quickly took out a needle and rinsed it with the liquor. The man looked surprised that she knew how to sterilized a needle, "A friend of mine was a doctor and taught me a few things" she lied, knowing that what she said was only half the truth, about how she learned how to sew up people thanks to Giles.

Buffy went to work quickly patching up the mans side with the needle and thread, "oh, I'm Buffy, by the way," she said with a smile as cut off the remaining thread with the small scissors that were in the sewing kit. "Jack" he said offering his hand to her, Buffy smiled with she place her hand in his. "Well, Jack, I'm all finished" Buffy said to Jack. However before Buffy could stand up, Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Hey" she said surprised that he would suddenly grab her, and was about to say something else, when he put a hand on her left temple where her cut was.

"That's not good" Jack said while moving a piece of her hair away from her face to look at the cut, "We need to clean it before it get infected" he said to her while grabbing the bottle of liquor she used just moment ago, and grabbing his torn shirt and ripped it to shreds. He grabbed a piece and soaked it in the liquor and looked at her straight in the eyes, "This is going to hurt just a bit, alright" and put the liquor covered piece to her cut. Buffy hissed and squeezed her eyes tightly at the burning sensation that the liquor caused to her already pounding head.

"Sorry" Jack said and he removed the shirt to look at the cut again, "you feeling alright?" Buffy groaned softly "Yeah, just a throbbing headache."

"Well that can be fixed, when we get to the beach" he said as he grabbed a piece of the shirt to wrap around her head to stop the bleeding, "Sorry, this is the best I can do, until I can find some bandages. So keep this on, until then, alright." Buffy nodded as Jack finished tying the piece of cloth around her head, and offered her his hand to pull her up from the ground. The two stood up and after Jack put on one of his shirts and they headed back towards the beach, not knowing what was to come later on that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Oceanic Flight 815 - Buffy Style

Okay, I have had some complaints about Buffy height's. So…I'm going to back to her original height, but maybe make her an inch taller so she'll be about 5'3 or so. Now that I've think about it, it was really stupid, maybe because I finished that story in 2 in the morning, so I was pretty tired. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Also, I realized that there area few grammar errors but they will be fixed when I have time, but please refrain from mentioning them, this is one of the reasons as to why I write my stories, so I can become a better writer as I get older. 

Also, I realized that I have not written anything in a long time it's because I had a lot of college classes and homework that needed to be done, so excuse me. I had time to finish this up and will try to update as soon as I can with any of my other stories.

So enjoy.

Pilot - Part 2

Night had fallen pretty quickly, and the fire from the plane wreckage provided enough light for them to see. A large group of survivors stood near the largest fire while the other groups sat next to their own smaller fires. 

Buffy, after a few hours, finally found her backpack among the wreckage, and surprisingly it was still intact. Inside it had her favorite leather jacket, laptop, wallet, some food and water, and other things. 

Buffy was lying down in the sand looking up at the night sky and the stars through the smoke and they shone beautifully. 

As she continued to lie down, she overheard the conversation that Jack and a brunette named Kate, were having a couple of feet away from her, and hearing all of it pretty clearly like it was right next to her.

"We must have been at about 40,000 feet when it happened" Jack said while holding a leaf that he had torn to make it look like a plane, "Hit an air pocket…dropped maybe…200 feet" he paused, " I blacked out."

"I didn't" Kate said catching both Jack's and Buffy's attention, "I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to look back. Then the…..the front of the plane broke off."

"Well, its not here on the beach," Jack exclaimed with a sigh, "Neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way it came in."

"Why?" Kate asked with confusion clearly in her tone. Buffy thinking the very same thing, but soon turned her attention back to the night sky, not forgetting the conversation that they were having a few feet away from her. 

"Because there's a chance we can find the cockpit" Jack said, looking at Kate, then turning his attention to Buffy, then to Kate. "If its intact, we might be able to find the transceiver, and we might be able to send out a signal and help the rescue party find us."

"Took a couple of flying lessons there Jack," Buffy said to the doctor, who turned his attention to her.

"Yeah, took a few, you coming along tomorrow?" he asked. Buffy looked at the sky for a moment, then sat up and turned to look at Jack and Kate.

"Yeah, I'm in" she said as she stood up to stretch her legs. She turned towards the ocean and closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze against her skin.

Soon a loud metallic noise echoes from the jungle, startling Buffy and pretty much everyone else. 

"What the hell?" Buffy muttered to herself as the metallic noise seemed to increase and trees began to fall as the noise came closer to the beach.

Everyone, including Buffy, Kate and Jack, were moving towards the sound and looking as they watched the trees get moved by the weird metallic noise. 

Buffy stood next to a dark skinned man, most likely an Arabic, and watched as the sound grew louder and the trees breaking off. 

"Terrific," a short punk looking man, a few feet away from Buffy said rather dryly and Buffy groaned as her head started to pound from the noise, started to curse in her head about how where ever she is there was always something supernatural there.

~NEXT DAY~

It was a bright morning and Buffy was making sure that she had everything when she made the hike with Jack and Kate to the where the front of the plane was. 

After making sure she had all her supplies that she needed, she started to change out of her dirty and bloody clothes. She changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, and a grey tank top with a blue headscarf wrapped around her head to protect the bandage that was on her forehead.

After Buffy finished changing she sat on the sand watching everyone, who were apparently discussing what happened last night in a few groups, as she tied the laces on her combat boots. She could hear the mutters and chatters of everyone on the beach, thanks to her Slayer hearing.

"Hey" Buffy heard someone say to her. Buffy turned her head to see Jack and Kate coming towards her. "You ready to go," Jack said to Buffy.

Buffy nodded her head, "Yeah, lets go."

With that said and done Buffy, Jack and Kate head over to the other survivors to tell them what they were doing. 

"We're going to go out and look for the cockpit, see if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team," Jack said to the small group with Buffy and Kate right behind him. 

Jack turned to look at a young man with blue eyes, whose goes by the name Boone, "You're going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, you understand?"

"Yeah, got it," he nodded, "What about the guy with the leg, the tourniquet?"

"I stopped the bleeding," Jack replied, "I took it off last night. He should be alright."

Buffy watched Jack talk to the blue eye young man, and turned to head towards the edge of the jungle with her black leather buckle backpack. As Buffy waited a few moments as a punk looking man came over towards her with Jack and Kate in tow, they all turned towards the jungle that was awaiting them, not knowing the dangers that they face when traveling towards the plane wreckage. 


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR NOTE

Hello everyone! I am truly sorry for not updating this story. I have just ended my freshman year of college and am now having my summer vacation. I will be continuing this story along with all the other once's so please be patient with me a little longer.

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story along with my other ones.

Also I have posted a new poll and want to know which crossover I should start on next. Please take the poll on my profile and tell me which story I should do next!

Thank you!


	4. Author's Note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello again. I am happy to say that I am updating my stories and I am not quite sure when I will post the next chapter to this story but I will be continuing writing.

Also to those who have taken my poll so far, I am somewhat happy as I check on the status of the votes. Here are the results:

Buffy and Legion: 30%

Other: 30%

Buffy and DaVinci Code: 20%

Buffy and Doom: 10%

Buffy and Treasure Planet: 10%

The remaining choices are 0%

So we have a tie and I have decided to do a Buffy and Legion crossover! To those who have chosen other, I have posted yet another poll on my profile of what other choices that you have. The poll will be posted tomorrow, so to all who are reading this...

PLEASE TAKE MY POLL!

…...Sorry...Been stressful today with the 80 to 90 degree heat...Please take my poll since votes will end at midnight tonight.

Other then that have a great summer and be patient, I will be posting updates of my stories both new and old.

Bye ^u^


End file.
